Weapon Cosmetics
Weapon Cosmetics consist of custom patterns, attachments and colors for Weapons. Most can be purchased from the Market, though some can only be acquired through third-party promotions. All skins can be equipped by going to the Arsenal Segment of the Orbiter, choosing the desired weapon and navigating to its Appearance page. Color Picker Extensions Like Warframes, weapons can be customized with a variety of different color choices. These color palettes can be purchased in the Market. Weapon Specific Skins These skins can only be applied to certain weapons. Some of these skins change the model, behavior, and/or stats of the weapon as well. SolsticeBurstonSkin.png|Solstice Burston Skin Tennobaum Reward Dagger Axe Z.png|Dagger Zoren Skin Alert Reward DulusSkin.png|Dark Split-Sword Dulus Skin Retired Promo ArchRocketCrossbowGrineerSkin.png|Rahk Fluctus Event Exclusive Brokk Select.png|Fragor Brokk Skin Alert Reward XmasGlaxion.png|Festive Glaxion Market (Seasonal) CrpFreezeRaySnowflakeSkin.png|Polar Glaxion Event Exclusive StalkerMiosAltSkin.png|Scorn Lacera Skin Event Exclusive InfQuantaInfestedAladVSkin.png|Zebra Paracyst Event Exclusive PromoParis.png|Abra Paris Skin Event Exclusive Quanta Aufeis Skin.png|Quanta Aufeis Skin Baro Ki'Teer ElixisRedeemerSkin.png|Redeemer Elixis Skin Baro Ki'Teer Dagger Axe S.png|Dagger Axe Scindo Alert Reward GrineerHeavyAxe.png|Manticore Scindo Alert Reward SolsticeScindoSkin.png|Solstice Scindo Skin Tennobaum Reward XmasSonicor.png|Festive Sonicor Market (Seasonal) HunstmanSoma.png|Huntsman Soma Market BansheeDeluxeSonicor.png|Cliona Sonicor Market (Bundle) Type Specific Skins These skins can be applied to all weapons of a certain type, and will replace the original weapon's model. Some of these skins change the behavior and stats of the weapon as well. OberonDeluxeParisSkin.png|Bow Dryad Skin Market (Bundle) LokiDeluxeDualKamasSkin.png|Dual Swords Nari & Vali Skin Market (Bundle) SarynDeluxeSickle.png|Dual Swords Cyskis Skin Market (Bundle) FestiveFists.png|Ringers Market (Seasonal) ProtoGlaiveSkin.png|Proto-Glaive Skin Market RhinoDeluxeHammer.png|Hammers Palatine Skin Market (Bundle) LightningSheathPack.png|Gemini Nikana Market AshNikana.png|Ryu Nikana Market (Bundle) NovaDeluxePolearm.png|Rashasi Polearm Skin Market (Bundle) CandyCaneScythe2.png|Spearmint Scythe Market (Seasonal) TrinityDeluxeBo.png|Staves Volu Skin Market (Bundle) OberonDeluxeAckBrunt.png|Sword and Shield Danaus Skin Market (Bundle) FrostDeluxeGreatSword.png|Frysta Longsword Skin Market (Bundle) Sugatra Sugatras are Market-purchasable cosmetics introduced with that can be hung from a Melee weapon's hilt. Like Warframe Syandanas, Sugatras feature cloth physics, and will sway with movement. Sugatras can be equipped and customized through the melee weapon's 'Appearance' page, where the Sugatra will be located in 'Attachments' under the 'Accessories' tab. Notes *Certain Melee Weapons will add multiple Sugatras depending on the Weapon type; **When equipped on Staves or Polearms such as the Bo and the Orthos, a Sugatra will be attached on each end of the weapon. **When equipped on Sparring weapons such as the Kogake, a Sugatra will be attached to each limb, although the ones attached to feet hang below the surface of the ground most of the time. **When equipped on the Glaive and the Glaive Prime, three Sugatras, one for each blade, will be placed near the center of the weapon. *The Dragon Nikana comes pre-equipped with a Sugatra similar to the Daman, on the sheath of the weapon. Any Sugatras added to the weapon will be placed on the hilt of the sword. Arrow Skins Arrow Skins are Market-purchasable cosmetics introduced in Update 16.5, which can be equipped on any Bow, replacing its normal arrows. Arrow Skins can be equipped and customized through the bow's 'Appearance' page, where the skin will be located in 'Attachments' under the 'Accessories' tab. Skin Packs Skin Packs consist of a variety of weapon skins that can also be purchased individually. The pack and the individual skins can be purchased in the Market. Day of the Dead Weapon Skins Pack.png|Day of the Dead Weapon Skin Pack Seasonal Content HalloweenBundle2014.png|Day of the Dead Weapon Skin Pack II Seasonal Content HalloweenBundleC.png|Day of the Dead Weapon Skin Pack III Seasonal Content HalloweenBundleD.png|Day of the Dead Weapon Skin Pack IV Seasonal Content CamoGear2.png|Grineer Desert Tactics Pack CamoTennoForest2.png|Forest-Camo Skin Pack CamoGearCorpusDazzle.png|Shock Camo Pack TennogenWeaponSkinBundle.png|Tennogen Weapon Skin Bundle BrassAndGoldBundle.png|Ormolu Skin Bundle OrnateWeaponBundle.png|The Tekelu Collection Third Party Skins Third Party Skins can be acquired through participating certain promotions for Warframe. Most of these skins are only available for a limited time and quantity. More information can be found in Third Party Deals and Rewards. Media DamanSugatra.png|Daman Sugatra with Skana default colors PazzaSugatra.png|Pazza Sugatra SurakaSugatra.png|Suraka Sugatra TantuSugatra.png|Tantu Sugatra SugatraBo.png|Dual Pazza Sugatras on a Bo SugatraGlaive.png|Triple Daman Sugatra on Glaive Prime Category:Skins Category:Weapon Skins Category:Market Category:Weapons